Forever Alone?
by OnceUponTime
Summary: It's been a while since Angel Song (an OC) has made friends and she doesn't plan on making any friends either. But will that all change when she is sent to Ouran High School? Or will she countinue being "forever alone"? Join Angel as she enters Ouran High School as the second "hero to the poor people" as Tamaki would say.
1. More Chapters

Forever Alone?

_"You'll always be alone. No one likes you! Go away_!" these were the thoughts that entered my head before I entered my new school. I sighed. Once again, I had moved, but this time to Japan. Now I don't particularly care where I live, no matter where I go, I always end up alone, not liked by anyone. My new school was Ouran High School. Now normally I don't go to fancy schools but someone, I'm not sure who, had enrolled me. So unhappily I walked around my new school getting strange stares by everyone who saw me. Was it because I didn't have the money to afford the frilly girl's uniform? I didn't care, I already hated this place. I had arrived to the door of my class room. I signed. _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I opened the door. The teacher introduced me "Listen up class. Now I know it's in the middle of the semester but we have a new transfer student." Whispers filled the classroom as they class stared at me. "A girl with long blonde hair?" "Why isn't she wearing a uniform?" "I can't see her face; her bangs are in the way." I stood there looking at them even though they couldn't tell because my long blonde hair masked my expressions and eyes. Then the teacher hushed the class and told me to introduce myself. I froze silent for a minute. "_Ugh I hate introducing myself" _I though nervously. "...My name...is Angel" I said coldly while looking away from the students. Whispers raced through the classroom. "She's scary" whispered a girl. The teacher pointed to a seat by the window "Tha..that will be..your seat." he said nervously. _"Oh great now the teacher is even scared of me"_ I thought as I say quietly down in my seat. As the class continued on I felt someone was staring at me. I turned to see two boys, two twins, staring at me in awe.

Chapter 2

The two twin boys watched me in awe. As they watched me I began to get nervous. _"Why are they watching me?_ _I just want to be alone, to be invisible so that __no one will bother me. So that no one will get hurt from trying to know me." _I thought as they continued stare_. "Th...they keep staring...I can't stand this!_" I thought. I stood up abruptly. The whole class stared at me. " Is..is something...the..the..matter Miss Song?" the teacher asked nervously. _"I just can't stand all these people staring at me?!"_ I thought crazily. The bell rang announcing the end of that class but everyone just kept staring. I rushed out of the classroom as quickly as possible leaving the class speechless.

I ran as quickly as I could away from the classroom while dodging students who were making their ways to classes. _"I have to get away from all these people!"_ I thought wildly while running. Finally, I was outside in a garden of red roses with a maze. I ran into the maze.

I clasped on the ground breathing heavily. "Why?! I just want to be invisible! I don't want anything to do with people! Why must they stare?! Why can't they just leave me alone!?" I said to myself while crying miserably. Then it began to rain, soaking my clothes and the garden. Soon I was muddy mess. My clothes were covered in mud. I was completely soaked but I didn't care. I just kept crying. _"Why must I be this way? Why can't I just be __normal? Why am I so shy that I want to cry because I'm so scared? Why the only thing I can do is act coldly to others? They always get the wrong impressions from me. Why can't they see I'm not scary but actually shy. Why?"_ I thought to myself as tears ran down my pale face. Then the world went completely black. The last thing I remembered seeing was a..pink bunny?

Chapter 3

"A pink bunny? What an odd thing to dream about." I thought to myself before even opening my eyes from sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes and in a daze looked around the room. "Wait a second," I thought quietly, "This isn't my room!" I nervously looked around the room_. "I see I'm in the school's nurse's office. Oh I remember. I __must have passed out after being in the rain so long...but how did I get here?"_ I thought. I looked around the room once more. No one was there. I glanced at the clock on the white wall. School is still going, but where is the nurse? Surly a teacher found me and not a student. That's when I noticed. On the door of nurse's office there was a note. It read, the nurse is absent for a few days**.** _"So...that means...a student found me?! But how?!"_ I thought. Then I realized...I wasn't wearing my muddy clothes anymore but a clean white shirt and shorts. I blushed. "I have to get out of here!" I said to myself and got up from the bed hurriedly. As soon as I got up I felt dizzy. I sat back down on the bed and felt my head. "Oh great, I've got a fever," I said aloud to myself as I got back in the bed, "now I'm stuck here." As I lay down I noticed something. It was the pink bunny. I guess I wasn't dreaming. S_o whoever owns this bunny is the one that found me? _I thought as I played with the pink bunny's soft ears. What high schooler carries around a bunny? Then slowly I drifted asleep.

Chapter 4

_Who is the owner of the pink bunny,_ was the last thought that came to my mind before I fell asleep. I haven't slept this carefree in a long time. How long ago was it? Five years? Yes, it was five years ago. Those days were the happiest days of life. Until that day. Until the day I lost everything. I lost my family, my friends, and my smile. It all vanished in one day. All because of me. Ever since that day no dared come near me. They are afraid of me. They are afraid that if they tried to get close to me, they would get hurt..or worse. At first, I didn't believe that but then I slowly grew to believe that myself. I have never had a friend since five years ago. I've been alone for five years. I was given money to move and live in Japan and to attend this school by a mysterious person. But why, is it that I feel so peaceful right now? Slowly, I opened my eyes to discover someone peering down at my face. I froze. The face moved away. "Hey! She's awake! We sure were worried about you when we found you." said a small blonde haired boy. I just stared at him in shock. _He was the one who found me?_ "Umm..so you were the one who found me?" I said quietly as my bangs fell in front of my face masking my expressions. The boy happily twirled around and faced me smiling. "Yep," he replied cheerfully, "Me and Usa-chan found you." I looked around the room but I didn't see this "Usa-chan" person around. "Who's Usa-chan?" I asked. "He is!," the boy said excitedly holding up the pink bunny. _So the bunny is Usa-chan? The kid is wearing a uniform..so that means he attends this school_. "Hey kid," I asked, "what's your name and what year are you in?" The boy happily answered me, "My name is Hunny and I'm a third year!" He smiled. I just stared dumbfound at him. _This kid is older then me. He's 18!? Wait he couldn't of carried me to the nurses office. Right? _"Hey kid..I mean Hunny...how did I get here?" "Takashi carried you." he replied, "he went to go get us some food." _I wonder what this Takashi guy is like?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the door flying open. I stared in shock. As a tall prince-like boy with blonde hair came rushing in. "Hunny-sempie! I just heard from Mori-sempie. What happened?!" he shouted dramatically. Could this be the Takashi guy?

Chapter 5

The blonde boy, who had rushed into the room just a few moments, had now noticed me. He stopped. Then he grabbed my hand gently and looked at my face, " My princess, are you feeling better now? I haven't seen you around here before..perhaps you are new to our school?' the boy said sweetly. I just stared at home in shock/awe. _He wasn't scared of me? How is that possible? _The boy gave me a worried look. "Forgive my rude manners," he said pulling away from me, " I am Tamaki Suoh and I am a member of the host club." he said dramatically as he handed me a red rose. I just stared back at him._ So he's not the one who found me._ Tamaki looked at me puzzled. He slowly started to put his hand on my forehead. "I'm fine." I said quickly. His hand moved away from me. "If you'll excuse," I said bluntly while getting up from the bed, "I've got to get going." I quickly put my brown boots and my now no longer muddy jacket on and headed toward the door to leave. I turned back slightly to face Tamaki and Hunny. "Thanks for helping me out" I said as I left the room. As I turned the corner I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who I had bumped into. It was a tall strong-looking boy with black hair. "Sorry," I said quickly as I started walking around him. Then suddenly I was lifted into his arms. "What are you doing?!" I questioned as he carried me away.

Chapter 6

"Put me down!" I demanded to him as he carried me. Soon we were back in the nurse's office where Tamaki and Hunny were sitting. "Mori-sempie what are you doing?" questioned Tamaki in shock as he had never seen Mori carry anyone besides Hunny-sempie before. Mori gently set me down onto the bed. I glared at him. He just calmly stared back me. "Tamaki," he said quietly while he looking at me, "Will you give her a ride home?" Tamaki smiled back "Of course Mori-sempie." Mori nodded and began to leave the room. "Take care!" said Hunny happily as he followed Mori out of the room. The room was silent for a moment. "Well let's take you home" said Tamaki while smiling. I nodded. Soon I was in a black limo with Tamaki headed towards my home. Tamaki turned towards, "If alright if I ask your name?" he asked interrupting the silence. I nodded. "My name is Angel Song." I said quietly while avoiding eye contact with him. He smiled, "That's a beautiful name." he said. The limo pulled up towards the apartment building I lived in. "Thanks for the ride," I said as I got out of the limo. "Mori-sempie, Takashi was really worried about you. You should thank him some time." Tamaki shouted as the car drove away. I closed my apartment door and slid to the ground. _So Takashi, Mori was the one. _I sighed._ I never __knew I could have something like this happen to me. _I felt my forehead again. _Might well get some rest_ I thought as I got into my bed. _Who knows what will happen tomorrow. _

Chapter 7

"I'm so late!" I shouted as I ran out the door with toast in my mouth. _ Ugh no matter where I live I'm always late! _I thought to myself as I raced down the streets towards the school. I could just make out Ouran's gates. A_lmost there. _The gates began to close slowly. _Oh no better hurry up _I thought to myself as I began running even faster towards the school. I manged to slip through the gate before they closed shut. _That was a close one _I thought as I slowed to down. When I entered the classroom everyone went silent. I ignored the stares and sat down at my desk. The teacher walked into the room. "I've got some exciting news students," he while opening a book, "We'll be putting on a several plays." The class shouted with excitement. The teacher continued speaking, "Each student will be paired with other students from other classrooms. Together they will put on a play of their choice. The play must be a fairy tell but there's a twist. The gender roles of the characters must be switched. For example, Cinderella would be played by a male and the prince would be a female." They classroom filled with excitement. _I don't want to be in a play. It involves to many people. Maybe I'll be lucky and get out of doing this. _The teacher brought out a hat filled with folded papers. "Each student will pick out a folded paper in this hat. On the folded paper there is a room number on it. Once each student gets a paper they will go to that room and meet the others who will be working on a play with. Understand?" The class let out a happy yes and lined up to get a paper. I sighed and got into line.

Chapter 8

Once the other students ran out of the room to find out who their play group would be I grabbed a folded paper. Slowly I started to walk out of the classroom. _ I wonder how this will go, _I thought as I walked the empty halls of Ouran, _I bet I'll get cleaning duty or something like that. The last play I was in I was assigned as the wicked queen even though I didn't want to be. The said I was a perfect..wicked queen. _I stopped in front of a door. Here. This is the room. The room I'll find my "play group." Music room three. 

Chapter 9

I stood outside of music room three. The silent hallsof Ouran seemed frightening but what was even more frightening were the unknown people on the other side of the door. _I could just not go in. I'll say I was sick and couldn't make it. _I stared to leave but I bumped into someone. I slowly looked up at the figure. It was Tamaki.

(Tamaki's perspective)

I was so happy when they announced that the school would be putting on plays_. Maybe my Haruhi could be a princess in a beautiful dress._ I was so excited I forgot to go to the room where I would meet my group. I unfolded the paper and smiled. _Music room three._ When I saw this I ran towards the room but as I neared I stopped. There was the girl from yesterday. She was silently looks at the door as if not sure if to enter. She looked sad. I slowly approached as not to scare her but she turned and bumped into me. Slowly she looked up at me with big blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. Then she quickly put her head down avoiding eye contact. I noticed in her hand was a fold paper written on it was music room three.

(Back to Angel's Perspective)

We both stared into each others. Quickly I put my head down and stood in front of him silently shaking. And then suddenly he grabbed my hand and lead me into room. I was to shocked to do anything as he pulled into the room.

__Chapter 10

When we entered the room I stopped. Everyone in the room looked up towards us. There in front of me was Takashi, Hunny, the twins from my class, a boy with glasses, and a girl in a boy's uniform. "Hey boss," said one of the twins. "Looks like the host club will be putting on a play together" continued the other twin. Tamaki nodded happily. "So you must be the new transfer student," said the boy with glasses. Everyone looked at me. _Stares. So many people staring at me. _"Come and have cake with me," Hunny said happily while pulling me to a table, "I bet you love cake. I love cake." I sat down and watched him eat cakes. _How can this kid eat so much cake? _Suddenly the wonderful silence was broken. "Haruhi I demand you be the princess!" said Tamaki dramatically while pointing to the girl in the boy's uniform. "No thanks," the girl replied. "Boss you realize that if even Haruhi is the princess you couldn't be the prince. Angel would have to be the prince," said the twins,"and we haven't even decided on a fairy tale we're doing yet." Tamaki gave appalled look and sat in the corner of the room. Then suddenly he sprung to his feet. "I know," he said dramatically and pulled out a hat, "in this hat are several stories written down on paper. Whatever story we pull out is the fairy tale we will preform!" Haruhi walked up to the hat and pulled out a folded paper. The slowly she unfolded it and the story was...

Chapter 11

Haruhi slowly lifted out the folded paper from the hat and unfolded it. The room silently filled with suspense. Then Haruhi announced the play,"The play will be Cinderella." Tamaki jumped with joy. Kyoya smirked and began speaking like it was nothing, "I've already have the roles planed out. The twins will be the step-sisters. I'll be the step-mother. Hunny-sempie will be the Queen. Haruhi will be the King even though he's a "male." Tamaki will be the fairy-godmother. Mori-sempie will be Cinderella and Angel will be the Prince. I looked in shock. _Why must it be this way?! _


	2. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Why does it have to be this why?_, I thought to myself while everyone else talked excitedly, _I just wanted to be invisible. Now I've got to preform as a prince?!" _Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, I looked up to see Takashi looking at me. "It'll be ok," he said quietly and then he turned and walked back to the others. _Everyone else is so happy about this play. But not me. But it looks likes the only way I'll serve is by getting this play done and over with. _I sighed and walked over to the others.

Chapter 13

_It's been a week since we've started working on the play. The rich people have it easy though, they don't need to make the props or costumes, someone else does that for them. Lucky, I've been able to avoid people as much as possible. But not today, we're practicing scenes with the prince in it_. "Alright, we'll be practicing the ball scene today," Kyoya announced, "I hope you know how to dance Song." I stared at him blankly. _Oh on! What am I suppose to do!? I have no idea how to dance! _Kyoya smiled and spoke calmly, "I had a feeling you wouldn't know how to. That's why I've arranged for Mori to teach you. The rest of us will be getting costume measurements."

**Author's Note: That's all for now! I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
